Pacific Bay Police Department
The Pacific Bay Police Department (PBPD) acts as the primary law enforcement agency in the city of Pacific Bay, making its appearance in the second season of Criminal Case. Objectives The Pacific Bay PD investigates murders in the city of Pacific Bay, searching crime scenes for clues, interviewing witnesses and suspects, and carefully analyzing evidence in order to progress. After gaining all the criteria, the force is able to apprehend the actual killer behind the murder and put them behind bars. Personnel The Pacific Bay PD consists of seven main members (not counting the player character), with each of them assigned a particular job: Notable Arrests *Shelly Dulard – 2014 *Nikolai Kamarov – 2014 *Tammy Baker – 2014 *Fredo Mancini – 2014 *Rupert Snow – 2014 *Mark McKenzie – 2014 *Linda Buttons – 2014 *Marie Bordeaux – 2014 *Harriet Davis – 2014 *Claude Lamothe – 2014 *Andre Roche – 2014 *Veronica Blade – 2014 *Freddie Alonzo – 2014 *Sven Blattner – 2014 *Tiffany Neng – 2014 *Ruthie Samson – 2014 *Bobby Prince – 2014 *Lola Dickinson – 2014 *Duncan Young – 2014 *Tucker Smalls – 2014 *Abbi Absinthe – 2014 *Reggie Perez – 2014 *Miranda Galguera – 2014 *Luz Lucha – 2014 *Walter Fellows – 2014 *Rico Damascus – 2014 *Velma Bannister – 2014 *Daniel Lambert – 2014 *Tobias Frankenberger – 2014 *Hannah Simmer – 2014 *Lizzie Dion – 2015 *Jupiter Crane – 2015 *Holly Hopper – 2015 *Velma Bannister – 2015 *Trevor Neuman – 2015 *Holly Hopper – 2015 *Jordan Stark – 2015 *Bubba Wyatt – 2015 *Louis Scripps – 2015 *Otto Schmetterling – 2015 *Ezra Hope – 2015 *Jake Drill – 2015 *Timothy Chubbles – 2015 *Gustavo Salamanca – 2015 *Brad Raybury – 2015 *Pearl Montana – 2015 *Jarvis Donne – 2015 *Per-Sephone – 2015 *Colbie Arbor – 2015 *Larry Newark – 2015 *Nigel Campbell – 2015 *Greta Meduse – 2015 *Dr Rascher – 2015 *Aphro-Dyte – 2015 *Grace O'Brien – 2015 *Mikey Bolero – 2015 *Jeremy Bowman – 2015 *Papa Quansah – 2015 *Sheikh Faisal – 2015 *Danny Moto – 2015 *Papa Quansah – 2015 *Jezebel Lopez – 2015 *Freddy Gomez – 2015 *Eugenia Hestentrope – 2015 *Hannah Choi – 2015 *Frank Knight – 2015 *Jess Prakti – 2015 *Alden Greene – 2015 *Erikah Mabayo – 2015 *Greta Meduse – 2015 *Derek Stone – 2015 *Veronica Blade – 2015 *Bobby Prince – 2015 }} Gallery Screenshots Pacific-Bay-PD.jpg|The team of Pacific Bay Police Department. Asasasadsg.png|An artwork depicting Pacific Bay PD's patrol SUV, seen when travelling to crime scenes. PBPD_Car_Mobile.jpg|The patrol SUV as seen in the mobile version. Omg.jpg|The Pacific Bay PD featuring in an in-game pop-up. ComingSoonPacBayCrew.png|A "Coming Soon" in-game pop-up, featuring the Pacific Bay PD. PB Coming Soon Android.jpg|Ditto. CS_Solved.png|Frank and Amy pop up as the player receives his/her final score in a crime scene. ChiefMarquezallreportssubmitted.png|Frank, Amy and Roxie after filling reports for the player. Promotional Stills CC_2nd_BD.jpg|Celebrating the second birthday of Criminal Case. Young.png|International Youth Day 2014. Happy_New_Year_2015.jpg|Happy New Year 2015. See also *Pacific Bay *Grimsborough Police Department *The Bureau Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Organizations Category:Police Departments